


Merry Christmas Baby

by cymyguy



Series: 12 Days of Kagehina Christmas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderswap, Gift Giving, Pregnancy, Professional athlete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: I present to you...12 Days of Kagehina Christmas!~All she’s wanted for Christmas and for months is that little blue window to turn pink.





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> song: "Merry Christmas Baby" - Otis Redding version  
> Please ignore medical inaccuracies

“Do you want more cider?”

“No,” says Tobio, “And you’re not having any more or you’ll be peeing all night, and you wake me up every damn time you do that.”

When Shoyo joins her on the couch, she has a smirk and another cup.

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“On _Christmas_?” she squawks.

It’s Christmas Eve, and they’re alone together. Shoyo had been excited for three months for Christmas, until it actually came, and she had nothing to give her wife but a mug cake she won’t eat, a blanket she already owns one similar to, and worst of all, _socks_.

And the very worst of all, no baby.

They’re tried twice now, the last time was in October, and on the night of their emblematic sex Shoyo had sworn to Tobio that she would have the makings of a baby for them by Christmas. And she had made sure Tobio couldn’t forget the promise by proceeding to rock the bed and her world for the next half an hour. But that’s only a cause for humiliation now. She’s not pregnant, and there’s no medical explanation for it.

Shoyo pretends with her cider to drink away the bitterness of their gift giving. But she only ends up more bitter when her wife kicks her off the couch for her squirming, then chucks the new blanket at the back of her head as she’s going toward the bathroom.

“ _That’s_ a nice way of saying thank you.”

“You wetting yourself in my lap is too.”

They don’t have the option of Tobio trying; she needs her body in top condition, being a professional athlete, and though Shoyo won’t ever admit it out loud, they need her to be a professional athlete, as it’s the only thing keeping them in this house. And it’s what’s paying for the In Vitro, which they can’t even afford to do again right away. Tobio has no choice but to completely count on her for this. So does Shoyo feel like she’s failing her? Yeah.

She opens the medicine cabinet on purpose, knowing there’s one test left in the box. She’s going to use it, since she already knows what will happen and it’ll probably get outdated or something before she needs one again.

All she’s wanted for Christmas and for _months_ is that little blue window to turn pink. But it won’t, not this time either. She tosses the stick in the trash.

Tobio doesn’t reject her when she reinitiates cuddling, which is good because Shoyo would probably burst into tears and run screaming into the street. As they watch the television she hugs tighter and tighter around her wife’s waist, until she protests.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“Then stop squeezing me.”

Shoyo sits up, looks her in the eye and pouts. Tobio rolls her eyes, and pulls her back down so she can lie on her legs. Shoyo faces the couch, staring blankly, holding her again around the middle.

“There’s nothing on,” Tobio says. “I’ve seen all these movies multiple times already, thanks to you.”

“Let’s go to bed and look at magazines.”

Tobio abandons her to stop at the bathroom. Half a minute later, a shout of her name makes Shoyo jump off the bed. There’s another shout

“SHOYO GET IN HERE.”

She runs, hoping that whatever horror she’s about to face doesn’t involve any blood.

It doesn’t, but she sees Tobio, holding the test stick, and she can’t help it anymore, she tears up instantly.

“When did you take this?” Tobio says.

“Today.”

“How long were you going to wait to tell me?”

She looks at the floor and chokes out

“Why do I need to tell you, you already know the answer.”

There is an awful silence, then a touch on her shoulder that only makes the tears hotter on her cheeks.

“Hey, do you not—want to anymore? Fuck, Shoyo, you should’ve said something!”

“What?” She pushes her hand away. “Of course I want to! But I can’t!”

“You—You already did.” Tobio takes the test off the counter. “Did you not look at it?”

“Yes I looked at it!” She snatches it from her and brandishes it. “It didn’t change color,” she almost sobs.

“But there’s a plus sign.”

“But it didn’t change color and that means it’s negative. Urgh!”

She throws the stick at the shower wall.

“Sho, the plus sign is positive. That was a different kind of test that you used right away, that one did have to change color but this one—It’s just a plus sign. And you _got_ a plus sign.”

“What?”

Her face is all screwed up and Tobio is desperately holding in a laugh. Shoyo balls her hands into fists as they start to tremble.

“But—But—Well that was on there last time too,” she wails. “That’s what it looked like last time and I thought it was wrong. This—This is humiliating! Don’t laugh at me!”

Her wife has lost it. Shoyo huffs and presses her palms hard into her wet eyes.

“How many times have you gotten a plus sign?”

“I don’t know, maybe all of them.”

“Pf—”

“Shut up.”

But as she listens to Tobio laughing, she smiles a little, then chuckles once. She dries her tears properly.

“When we tell everyone tomorrow, you can’t say this happened,” Shoyo says. “You just have to say I took one yesterday as a surprise.”

“Ha, no way. Your dad’s gonna laugh his ass off.”

“No! We’re not telling them!”

“Try to stop me.”

“Tobio—”

She grabs her waist to haul her down, but Tobio drags her into the hall. Shoyo tries a new strategy, rooting the back of her shirt up until she can kiss the bare skin. That gets her swung to the floor and covered in lips, until Tobio flops over and it’s her turn to crawl on top.

“Hey. I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah, don’t ever tell me you can’t do something again.”

“Okay,” she laughs. “I’m—” She squishes Tobio’s cheeks. “I’m pregnant.”

Tobio squishes her lower set of cheeks.

“What am I supposed to do about it?”

“ _Kageyama_ don’t be dirty this is supposed to be a sweet moment and you’re ruining it.”

She huffs. “Why am I even here then? You didn’t need me for the baby, and now you don’t even _want_ me—”

“I want you.”

“What was that?”

Shoyo tries to glare, but smiles instead. “I want you.”

In a moment she is thumped onto her back on the floor, her mouth kissed, her hair twirled around dexterous fingers. She has to work hard to get the complaint to form on her tongue.

“I don’t want you _here_ , this hurts my back and I should be treated softly now, since I’m pregnant.”

The look on her wife’s face is too serious, and Shoyo knows she’ll get no chance to clarify.

“You’re right,” is what Tobio says, and helps her up and leads her by the hand to their room.

As they undress, Shoyo says

“Hey, you didn’t put on a bra either?”

Tobio is unimpressed while her wife grins and hugs her waist, tickled by their thinking alike. Tobio leans them until they fall onto the bed, then rolls Shoyo on top. Their lips pretend to forget, so they can kiss like it’s new. Until Shoyo starts squirming, trying to pull the bedding out from under them.

“It’s cold.”

During her struggle an elbow falls into Tobio’s unsuspecting stomach.

“ _Ow_ —”

“Sorry.”

Tobio aims a revenge fist anyway, but then she remembers, and her fingers spread out and she presses her palm to Shoyo’s belly, and the smaller woman forgets about the comforter as her skin burns.

Shoyo spoons her afterwards.

“Tobioooo. You didn’t have to be that careful, I’m not even fat yet.”

“You won’t be complaining when you actually are.”

Shoyo smiles, and wiggles her arm under her to give a proper hug. Then she gets up.

“I knew it.”

“It’s healthy to pee after sex!” the redhead rails as she leaves.

She returns and kneels on the bed, watching Tobio’s back.

“I can tell you’re smiling,” Shoyo says.

“No you can’t.”

“Yes I can, by the way your shoulders are.”

She tries to lean over her, but Tobio turns her face into the pillow. Shoyo whines and pulls on her shoulder until she comes out, smile crinkling at the edges as she tries to fight it off. Shoyo presses their foreheads together and grins, until Tobio gives in and mirrors it, though she closes her eyes first.

“But you’re making me sad,” Shoyo says, “Because I don’t even know how much time I wasted not knowing I was pregnant, and you could’ve been smiling for longer.”

Tobio pushes her over and becomes the big spoon.

“Good thing I kept my promise,” Shoyo says, “Or else all you would’ve gotten is those crappy gifts. I didn’t put very much thought into it because I was so sure I would give you what you really wanted.”

“It doesn’t matter what you give me, I’ll take anything that’s from you,” Tobio says.

“Well now I can give you something actually good, though.”

Quiet.

“Tobio?” 

“Hm.”

“Do you want a girl or a boy?”

“I want _anything_ ,” she repeats, “That you’ll give me.”

Shoyo smiles. “Good answer.”

Not a minute later the redhead is sniffling again. Tobio raises on her elbow to see tears leaking onto her cheeks.

“Now what?”

Shoyo moves her swirling chocolate eyes to her.

“Will I still be a good mom even though I’m stupid?”

“You’d be a worse mom if you weren’t.”

Shoyo considers this.

“I don’t think that was a compliment.”

Tobio snorts and lies back down. She nuzzles right against her, and says at her ear

“Sho.”

Her spine tingles, and she squirms. “Don’t do that. What is it?”

“I know you’ve been feeling—bad.”

She scowls. “No I haven’t—”

“Yeah, you have.”

Then Tobio’s touch leaves her, and her weight rolls away on the mattress. Shoyo waits, more vulnerable than usual, so much that she’s not curious enough to peek at her. Then Shoyo’s phone buzzes on her nightstand. She gasps.

“Are you telling people already?”

“No, dumbass.”

There’s a notification. Two texts from Tobio herself.

_Even if this didn’t work and we had to try something else_

_U wouldn’t mean any less to me than u do now_

Shoyo huffs and lets her phone drop onto the carpet.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this,” she says. “I can’t even stand you.”

Tobio just hides her heated face in orange hair. Shoyo consoles her by patting the heavy thigh slung over hers.

“I’m sure saying something nice right to my face took a lot out of you.”

Tobio bites her neck.

“Ow!”

She falls into giggles. She can feel Tobio smiling against her skin. Shoyo doesn’t know if she wants to stay in bed or go for a drive. If she wants to call everyone or wait until tomorrow. If she wants this night to last forever, or to go as fast as she can to next Christmas, when there will be three of them, or maybe even four. Her smile gets bigger and it aches. She squeezes at the back of her wife’s knee. Tobio presses their knuckles together, and their fingers lace.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic coming December 10


End file.
